


Honeymooners

by SamuelJames



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce and Chuck spend some time at the beach on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymooners

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Honeymooners  
> Pairing: Bryce/Chuck  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Bryce and Chuck spend some time at the beach on their honeymoon.  
> Disclaimer: Chuck is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Chuck tastes like salt and sand and Bryce is pretty sure he's got actual grains of sand on his tongue now but he's kissing Chuck so minor irritants don't matter. Chuck breaks the kiss and starts a new one almost instantly. Bryce lets himself be pushed back onto the towel and spreads his legs making a space for Chuck to lie in. Chuck pulls back and laughs.

"Private beach or not, you won't be getting that lucky. These shorts are staying on."

"Something to look forward to later," Bryce says unable to keep the smile from his face. "You've got the right idea though. Sand gets everywhere."

Chuck kisses him again and Bryce gets this moment of pure joy like someone's opened a shaken soda in his stomach. Despite being forgiven for Stanford and working side by side, there are still times when he wonders how he got so lucky. Being a spy isn't easy and their honeymoon could be cut short at a moments notice so every moment counts. Being with Chuck is amazing whether they're watching Star Trek or making out but right now he'd take this over Star Trek in a heartbeat.

Bryce opens his mouth to Chuck's tongue and wraps his leg over Chuck's.The wind picks up and they each get a new coating of sand. Chuck punctuates the long kiss with a quick peck and lies next to Bryce.

"How'd you know about sand getting everywhere?"

Bryce turns onto his side and leans up on his elbow so he can see Chuck. "Casual conversation or interrogation?"

Chuck shrugs. "Both I guess. I mean neither of us saved ourselves for marriage but..."

"Sarah."

"Oh!"

Bryce really doesn't want to talk about their mutual ex. He also really doesn't want the image of the shower with her afterwards that his memory has just thrown up. "Old memories don't matter, Chuck. We can make new ones."

"One that doesn't involve the admittedly awful combination of sand and lube."

They both wince at the thought and Bryce gestures towards the hamper.

"Should we even bother with the picnic?"

Chuck shakes his head. "Probably not, unless we want sand in our sandwiches. It would probably stick to the fruit too. We can just have it back at the house."

"I like your thinking."

Chuck blushes. "Bryce, would you let me, like could I eat the fruit off you?"

Bryce nods. "If you want."

"Oh I want."

Bryce likes the way Chuck is looking at him. "Since we'll be in the house we could melt some chocolate to dip the fruit in. That might be nice."

Chuck smiles and nods. Bryce leans down for another kiss. He lets his hands wander a little focusing on Chuck's kiss and the way Chuck is moaning softly. With one hand on Chuck's hip, Bryce breaks the kiss.

"You revisiting your policy on public sex?"

"This is just a taster." Chuck kisses his neck. "You're salty. We'll start with a shower, I'll get you to lie on the table so I can spread out the fruit and," Chuck adds running his finger across Bryce's chest, "smear some chocolate on you. When I'm done eating, there's other things I can do with my tongue."

"That sounds really good, like amazingly good. We don't need more time in the sun do we?"

Chuck shakes his head much to Bryce's relief.


End file.
